gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Map: Evacuation + Invasion of Raven's Cove
Available to anyone of Notoriety level 25 who have completed the El Patron's Lost Weapons Quest Part 1 ~ Evacuation *''Cutscene'' ~ Finding ourselves near the beach of Raven's Cove we see multiple Roy al Navy men checking in every soul possible until it is too late. Your character walks up to a man named Kudgel. "Help me out by going to every house making sure nobody is left behind. We have less than an hour to leave before the Undead are here" he says. You then begin running up hill to begin the final sweep. *''Beginning'' ~ With 4 Minutes on the clock, you must find any people left behind and take them to the docks. :: Sweep - Evacuating the North Eastern Side ~ As your 4 inutes pass by, you have to help load any injured inhabiatants onto a wagon outside the Clubheart's Tavern, your fist stop. Revive any knocked out inhabitants. With time remaining on the clock you must move faster towards Madam Zigana's House. Continuing the sweep you will do the same with every stop made. :: Sweep - Evacuating the South Western Side ~ As you go into Señor Fantifico's home you are able to evacuate when the ground suddenly shakes and Knocks you Out as well as damage the house as stuff falls from walls and tables. :: Cutscene ~ Dr. Bellrog comes in and heals you and helps you out:"We have no time left, lad. We must get anyone to the docks while we can." Any time left on your timer goes down to 0. You then begin going to the docks. As you arrive dingys are loaded with many inhabitants being ferried out to the transports. Kudgel approaches you:"We could have gotten more out... We still had the mines but, we have to evacuate them. Now captain my vessel, the HMS Raven, and make sure these transports are sent on their way throughtout the Caribbean." You then are loaded into a dingy and taken to the HMS Raven. *''Blockade'' ~ You must battle any Undead ships hat come on the way as the transports get on their way. the HMS Raven is a War Galleon and you have 2 other War Frigates at your command. 5 War Brig refitted ships, are transports full of inhabitants of Raven's Cove. 1 War Brig/Transport is still docked with problems. ::: Guarding ~ Wave 1 is full of War Sloops starting to fire at you, they have lightning broadsides. After Wave 1 is sunk, Wave 2 comes in full of War Frigates with fury broadsides. Once defeated you begin to help them go towards the Caribbean. ::: Cutscene ~ Suddenly the Transports explode suddenly and sink. You rush to the edge of your ship with a scope to watch them fall to their cold death. Bellrog walks up behind you: "We need to get back on land. Kudgel is going to need back up" He points to a wave of Undead War Brigs. Part 2 ~ Invasion Defending Raven's Cove ~ Like any traditional Port Royal invasion, you will have barricades. and the Undead will arrive ready to clear a path for Jolly. *''In check'' (Extra Time should you want it) ~ Make sure the barricades are set up and paths are blocked. *''Cutscene'' ~ Kudgel approaches you:"This be the bloodiest fight ever to happen and it'll not be pretty. I'll be in the mines. You have full control over these men" He then starts walking away as 3 Undead War Brig Transports dock and Undead uniformed soldiers appear. In the back is Jolly Roger on an Undead Horse waving his sword:"Attack ye scurvy bilge rats! Leave nothing behind!" *Coastal Defense ~ Fighting them off on the East and West Sides of Lower Raven's Cove you must fend them off as much as you can until they break through. Prepare your medics fpr any downed soldiers as they have voodoo, however voodoo eventually runs out. Every second you survive at your position gains you more Rep. *''Mines Defense'' ~ As you continue to fight you become cornered into the mines giving you a slight advantage shooting down entrances as you try get to the Un-Sunk transport. Your objective is to hold off all skeletons. Escape ~'' ''At this point you are barely surviving and realize you need to get to the Un-Sunk transport *''Cutscene'' ~ "We weren't going to win were we?" Kudgel yells. You continue to hold off. "Silence! We must make our escape!" Bellrog says. Kudgel then turns around and kills Bellrog and attempts to kill you. You are now faced with 2 Threats, Jolly Roger as well as Kudgel. *Duel ~ You must survive as the men hold off the skeletons and try to seperate the two of you. You will duel Kudgel until the timer runs out (2 Minutes). *Cutscene ~ Once you have defeated Kudgel he willl fall onto his back and disappear like any other enemy. You will then see Jolly had finally reached you on his undead horse and he has cornered you down at a cliff. The Undead suddenly stop as Jolly comes forward and he challenges you to a duel:" It seems you're what stands in my way young one. You seem like a determined one. Weren't you that scrap I told to tell Sparrow I am after him? Never mind that. It is funny how we meet again alot isn't it? Why don't we have a duel?" He grabs his cutlass out and you begin to duel. *''Duel ~ ''This duel will be different. This time you must battle Jolly and make as much damage as you can without dying yourself. This is essential to winning. *''Cutscene ~'' When you hae worn Jolly Roger out, your character will then slice off his right hand and push him off to the side and your men and you will run to the elevator and ride it down to Lower Raven's. You reach the Transport that had not been launched. Inside are not many survivors and you begin to sail away. *''Survival ~'' You will have gained control of the Transport attempting to leave the Cove. You must go as fast as possible by holding off Jolly's Ships with your 4 Working Cannons. You mus hold them off as long as you can until you clear the area. You will have a timer of 5 Minutes. Should you escape you will have completed the Treasure Map. Rewards ~ ~ ~ UNFINSHED ~ ~ ~ Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO